Pequeñas historias (Skip Beat!)
by mutemuia
Summary: Una historia contada a través de las vidas de otros. Colección de drabbles con los personajes secundarios (o terciarios…) como protagonistas [Side Stories].
1. Vanidad caída

_Los géneros y estilos pueden variar._

 _Son independientes y no van necesariamente en orden, pero se relacionan unos con otros muy en el fondo._

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:** _Skip Beat_ no es mío, a mi pesar…

* * *

 _Co-escrito con **Anansi's acolyte** , producto de la lluvia de ideas de un domingo de biblioteca, cuando yo no estudié ni la dejé estudiar a ella :)_

* * *

 **PEQUEÑAS HISTORIAS (SKIP BEAT!)**

 **VANIDAD CAÍDA**

 _La culpa es de Kotonami Kanae…_

 _Sí, la culpa es suya…_

 _Los tiene engañados a todos…_

 _¿Cómo lo ha hecho?_

 _¿Cómo es que ella, una don nadie, sin contactos ni talento, sigue grabando dorama tras dorama, preparando el salto al cine, y tiene un nombre famoso antes incluso de debutar?_

 _¿Cómo es que lo hace?_

 _Y yo, que cuento con el apoyo del Grupo Koenji, de papaíto y de toda la junta de accionistas, ¿no salgo de los anuncios publicitarios?_

 _¿Por qué ella está rodando ahora con ¡Tsuruga Ren! y la renacuaja pelirroja y yo no salgo de 'esto'?_

Y por 'esto' debe entenderse el anuncio de alimento para mascotas, con adorables cachorritos saltándole encima y comiéndosela a besitos, besitos que se dan con lenguas húmedas en toda la cara y que te llenan de pelos la ropa de diseño. O quizás por 'esto' se refiera Erika al anuncio en que ella interpreta a una amorosa mamá que le cambia a su bebé los pañales llenos de popó… O puede que aquel de ciertos productos sanitarios para la higiene íntima…

No, si al final nadie podrá negar que Erika sea buena actriz.

Pero por alguna extraña razón, no logra desencasillarse de los comerciales…


	2. Renacimiento

**RENACIMIENTO**

Dicen que los gatos tienen siete vidas. No sé si tal cosa será cierta, pero yo tengo al menos dos.

Sí… Una, la que me dio mi señora madre. Y la segunda, la que me dio el chico.

Fue cuando vi unas manos enormes acercándoseme. Cerniéndose sobre mí, apretándome la garganta, impidiéndome respirar…

Hasta que el grito del chico lo detuvo. Luego sentí un empujón y caímos los tres, rodando por el suelo.

Afortunadamente, solo perdí un par de plumas.


	3. Clandestinas

**CLANDESTINAS**

—¿El próximo jueves a la misma hora?

—No, no puedo… Ruriko-san y yo estaremos fuera de la ciudad para un rodaje con Tsuruga-san… ¿El sábado?

—Mejor el domingo… Fuwa-san tiene concierto y seguro que Mimori-san me arrastrará con ella.

—Hasta el domingo entonces.

—Hasta el domingo.

Y así se despidieron estas dos buenas mujeres, dignas de un altar por su santa paciencia y su infinita capacidad de sufrimiento.

Porque cuando el azar (o los dioses) te hacen sufrir la dura prueba de tener como representada a una _idol_ con ínfulas de diva y niñata consentida, ¿qué otra cosa pueden hacer más que buscar un espíritu afín y compartir la onerosa carga y aliviar el espíritu?

Y sacarles los cueros, por supuesto. Ponerlas verdes… Tanto, tanto…, que hasta les empiecen a zumbar los oídos…


	4. Driving Fuwa-san

**DRIVING FUWA-SAN**

Chófer y guardaespaldas, celestino involuntario y cómplice de secuestro.

Ese soy yo…

Contractualmente, a todo empleado se le debe suponer una cierta lealtad hacia su empleador. El problema viene cuando dejas que los sentimientos se involucren y acabas desarrollando una genuina admiración por esa persona.

¿Qué más da que todavía sea menor de edad? ¿Qué más da que tengas que buscarle las compañeras de cama?

Conoces sus gustos… Sabes lo que le pone… Sabes cómo las quiere…

Y se las eliges… Los nombres no te importan. Hoy una y mañana otra. Las invitas a subir al coche, todas pura emoción y bragas húmedas de anticipación, y las llevas con él.

Y por una vez, una sola vez, que dejas que tu admiración sincera se filtre, quedas como un auténtico maníaco.

 _—Yo podría dar mi vida por ti… —_ le dices _—. Te seguiría a cualquier parte._

 _—Me das asco… —_ te responde _—. Hueles igual que el pervertido de antes…_

Y ya está…

Con un desliz, te meten en el mismo saco que los raritos y los enfermos de la cabeza.

Ni que yo fuera igual que ellos…

De hecho, mis gafas de sol se encargan de no mostrar el brillo en mis ojos cuando te observo, sentado detrás de mí, por el retrovisor central.


	5. Aperitivo

**APERITIVO**

La muchacha se dirigía, tarareando feliz, a la máquina expendedora. Estaba enamorada (o creía estarlo) y su corazón latía como loco cuando lo tenía cerca. A él, el dueño de sus pensamientos. Hermoso como un dios de la oscuridad y tentador como un ángel caído…

Estaba segura de que podría conquistarlo. Sí. Conseguiría, de alguna manera, que él la amara.

—¿Quizás unos frutos secos? ¿Chocolate? No... ¿Cacahuetes, pipas…? —se dijo, mirando los productos expuestos tras el cristal.

Si tan solo pudiera librarse del estorbo de su hermana…

—Ñam, me encantan las pipas… ¡Pipas!

Una elección muy propia, Manaka-san…

* * *

 _Pipas = semillas de girasol tostadas y con sal._


	6. La maldición

_Dedicado con todo el cariño a_ _ **Gladys Ashenbert**_ _por su cumpleaños. ¡FELICIDADES!_

 _Co-escrito con_ _ **Anansi's acolyte**_ _, producto de la lluvia de ideas de un domingo de biblioteca, cuando yo no estudié ni la dejé estudiar a ella :)_

* * *

 **LA MALDICIÓN**

La pobre María con once años recién cumplidos entra como una bala en la sala de estar de los Hizuri, con los cabellos y la falda de su vestido ondeando al viento que ella misma provoca a su paso.

—¡Estoy maldita! —viene gritando—. ¡Alguien me ha lanzado un hechizo! —y vuelve a gritar—. ¡Magia negra!

Se deja caer sin fuerzas sobre el sofá, exhala un gemido angustiado y le dice a Kyoko, que aún no se ha sobrepuesto del susto por la repentina intrusión:

—¡Onee-sama, ayúdame! —le ruega la pequeña, implorante.

—P-Pe-pero ¿qué ocurre, María-chan? —balbucea Kyoko. Ren, sentado a su lado, está preparado por si tiene que salir corriendo a partirle la cara a algún imbécil que se haya atrevido a hacerle daño a su niña.

—Alguien me ha lanzado una terrible maldición… —y entrecierra los ojos, destilando malicia y sed de venganza—. Alguien me odia, sin duda…

—María-chan… —dice Kyoko, espantando un escalofrío ante esa terrorífica mirada—. Dime, ¿qué pasa?

—Voy a morirme, Onee-sama… —dice ella con el semblante serio y la voz grave, para luego añadir sus últimas voluntades—. Ren-sama, cuida de mi Onee-sama. Onee-sama, cuida del loco de mi abuelo…

—¡María-chan, ya está bien! —la interrumpe Kyoko, inquieta y nerviosa—. ¿Qué demonios sucede?

La muchacha exhala un suspiro, vaciando sus pulmones y buscando la calma para lo que está por decir…

—Me voy a desangrar hasta morir.

Kyoko parpadeó dos veces.

Ren parpadeó dos veces.

—¿Eh? —preguntaron los dos.

—Llevo dos días sangrando sin parar… —aclara María—. Los dolores en el vientre son terribles… Voy a morirme, lo sé.

—Pero María-chan… —y Kyoko baja la voz para que Ren no la oiga. Aunque la oye, claro…—. ¿No tienes clases de educación sexual en la escuela?

—Sí, bueno, no siempre asisto… —responde ella, un poco nerviosa—. Ya sabes… Los platós, las fiestas del abuelo, los desfiles de Ren-sama y de Onee-sama… ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con…

Kyoko toma entre sus manos la de María, que calla, dejando su pregunta sin formular. Se lleva la joven mano al pecho, junto a su corazón, y le dice con la voz llena de la dulzura de una madre:

—María-chan, tenemos que hablar…

Ren escoge ese momento para levantarse. Su idea es darles un poco de intimidad y evitarle a María la vergüenza de tenerlo allí cuando entienda qué es lo que en verdad le ocurre…

—Es tiempo para una charla de chicas… —escucha que dice su mujer antes de salir inadvertidamente de la sala.


	7. Miuchi

_Co-escrito con_ _ **Anansi's acolyte**_ _, producto de la lluvia de ideas de un domingo de biblioteca, cuando yo no estudié ni la dejé estudiar a ella :)_

* * *

 _Miuchi = familia, pariente._

* * *

 **MIUCHI**

—Jamás pensé que viviría para ver este día… —afirmó ella.

—Yo aún no me lo creo… —dijo su hermano.

—¡Hiro-chan! ¡Bájate de ahí o te caliento el trasero a zapatazos! —bramó su esposa.

—Anda, vayamos dentro —dijo otro hermano.

—Cariño, me llevo a Hana-chan al baño o se lo hará encima… —le susurró su mujer.

—¡Shin-chan! —ladró un padre—. ¡Ten cuidado con tu herm…! —el llanto de los dos niños se mezcló con las risas de sus primos.

—¿Estamos todos? —preguntó el marido de la primera a la esposa de su cuñado.

—Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis… —adultos, adolescentes y niños, de todas las edades y tamaños, en desordenadas y saltarinas filas, iban pasando bajo su mano mientras los contaba—, y con nosotros cinco, más Ryouma y Hana-chan, veintiocho. Otou-san y Kaa-san ya están dentro. ¡Sí! ¡Estamos todos!

—Entremos… No podré contener mucho más a esta panda de salvajes… —dijo el hermano mayor.

—La familia de Kotonami Kanae, tengo entendido… —les dijo la joven que les recibió en la puerta con una elegante reverencia.

Un ¡sí! coreado a pleno pulmón por veintipico voces le dio la razón. Los más bebés rompieron a llorar por semejante susto.

—En los primeros bancos de la derecha, por favor —les indicó la joven—, los de la familia de la novia.

* * *

 ** _NOTA:_** _Kanae tiene diez hermanos. Sí. Eso es canon. Ella es la cuarta de once hijos. En sus tiempos de Love Me, los mayores ya estaban casados y tenía seis-siete sobrinos. Canon también. Es de suponer que esa cifra iría aumentando con los años y las nuevas bodas y niños en la familia. Hermanos, hermanas, cuñados, cuñadas, sobrinos y sobrinas…_

 _¿Se imaginan las reuniones familiares?_


	8. Menos 10

**MENOS 10**

Kamio Kimiko le estaba diciendo a todo aquel que quisiera escucharla, que ella había sido la primera misión Love Me de la joven Kyoko. Se reía escandalosamente contando cómo le estampó el sello en la cara a la muchacha, sus horribles primeros _Menos 10_ puntos, y cómo la reprendió por el desastre con sus maletas.

No muy lejos, un hombre contempla la escena. La oye claramente, ¿cómo no hacerlo, a ese volumen? Y el corazón se le envenena de aviesas intenciones. Hoy es la gran noche de Kyoko, y esta mujer no hace más que ponerla en ridículo. Alguien debe callarla.

Y con sumo gusto lo hará él…

Pero una mano suave lo retiene y él se gira para encontrarse con los ojos dorados de Kyoko. Y ella, con esa mirada que lo ata y lo deja sin armas, niega con la cabeza.

"No lo hagas", le dice sin palabras. Pero él protesta un poco e intenta zafarse de su embrujo para vengar la afrenta de la endiosada actriz. Y entonces Kyoko, porque aprendió de los mejores, recurre al sutil y delicado arte de la manipulación y el más puro chantaje emocional.

—Tú tampoco te portaste muy bien ese día, Kuon…

Tsuruga Ren tuvo el buen juicio de mostrarse arrepentido.


	9. Club de fans

_En respuesta al desafío de Rashel Shiru ;)_

* * *

 **CLUB DE FANS**

Andaba Kyoko aquella tarde navegando y atendiendo los blogs de sus fans (porque a los fans hay que cuidarlos…), cuando se encontró con una sorpresa.

Era un club de fans. Hasta ahí, todo bien… Pero a diferencia de otros, conocía a sus miembros.

Allí estaba Kuriko-san como presidente. Y las otras chicas de la hamburguesería en la que trabajaba hasta la noche memorable en que el Shoracha la declaró su sirvienta. Estaban además los chicos y chicas de los otros trabajos simultáneos que tuvo cuando mantenía aquel carísimo apartamento para el Bastardo nº 1.

Pero ahí no acababa su sorpresa. Miya-san y los chicos de la gasolinera también estaban allí. Habían subido al blog la foto que se hicieron justo después en recuerdo de la visita de Shotaro, cuando tuvo la gentileza de descender al mundo de los comunes mortales para saludar y él, cosa rarísima, no fue capaz de reconocerla. En la imagen, Miya-san está feliz porque su mano ha tocado la de Fuwa Sho, y Kyoko… Bueno, baste decir que donde debería estar su rostro (el de Kyoko) solo se aprecia un borrón negro cual nube tóxica de odio cerval.

Sí, los conocía a todos.

Gente como ella. Trabajadores, con sus sueños y sus ilusiones… Mal pagados, a veces explotados y casi siempre mal valorados.

Ella fue así una vez.

Pero ahora, si vuelve la vista atrás, quizás debería darle las gracias a Shotaro…

Sin él, no sería la persona que es hoy. Sin él, no habría llegado nunca hasta aquí.

Pero primero, debe dejar un mensaje en el blog y saludar a sus antiguos compañeros.

Kyoko ríe mientras teclea. Arriba, en la cabecera de la página, puede leerse en letras grandes y de vivos colores:

 _¡Bienvenidos al Club de Cómo Triunfar en la Vida!_

 _Quítate de encima a las garrapatas que te chupan la sangre_

 _Trabaja por tu propio esfuerzo_

 _Y tendrás a un bombón como Tsuruga Ren por futuro esposo_

 _¡Igualito que le pasó a Mogami Kyoko!_


	10. No debería

**NO DEBERÍA**

No debería haber vuelto a Japón…

No debería haberse acercado a la iglesia…

No debería haber seguido a los coches…

No debería haberse colado dentro de la fiesta…

No debería haber querido sorprenderla una última vez…

No debería haber hecho tantas cosas…

Desde el suelo, ve un mar de rostros que se cierne sobre él envueltos en una nube negra de ira y desprecio tan espesa que apenas puede distinguir sus rostros... Está el novio, por supuesto, la novia, el mánager del novio, Hizuri Kuu (¿Qué hace aquí?), el Fuwa (¡Cómo no!), el Bigotes de LME, un tipo con un cuchillo de carnicero (¿En una boda?), y unos cuantos más que ahora mismo no conoce ni reconoce.

Con suerte, solo le iban a partir la cara.

Y eso va a doler…

Por idiota.

Al menos, su ataúd servirá para algo más…

Por favor, no olviden poner rosas sobre su tumba.


	11. Superpoderes

**SUPERPODERES**

Yashiro Yukihito no podía ser normal, no...

De todos era conocido su 'pequeño' problema con la tecnología. Diez segundos. Y ¡puff! Frito. Lo que quiera que tuviera en las manos desnudas se convertía en chatarra inútil. De ahí el uso obligado de guantes de látex, cuestión esta que disparaba las fantasías de más de una...

También era famoso por su habilidad para controlar a las locas fanáticas —que no fans—, con solo una mirada. Fría, helada, pura promesa de dolor y muerte... Igual que el basilisco legendario o Medusa rediviva. O quizás tan solo las congelaba, cual supervillano de otras historias.

El caso es que un día lo vieron levitando, los pies a más de un palmo del suelo, mientras una extraña y florida aura lo rodeaba.

Definitivamente, Yashiro Yukihito no podía ser normal...

Se especula que dicha levitación pueda haber sido la consecuencia directa de encontrar a Tsuruga-san besándose con Mogami-san en el ascensor.

Sí... Puede que eso tuviera algo que ver...


	12. Imitación

**IMITACIÓN**

A Iizuka Hiroko al principio le hizo gracia que le propusieran el papel de Hongo-sama. Veinte años después… Casi igual que Paul Newman en aquella película de billares…

Pero le desagradaba ver su personaje reducido a una mala imitación, a una burda copia interpretada por una novata sin experiencia.

—Hongo Mio soy yo —se decía, llena de enojo.

No iba a dejar que destruyera a su Mio…

Pero cuando se oyó llamar _okā-sama_ por aquella muchacha de ojos dorados, no pudo evitar el escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo. Se le erizó la piel de miedo y pudo sentir el desprecio, el odio…

Su hija la odiaba…

Mio, la verdadera Mio, la odiaba…


	13. Hoy no tengo hambre

**HOY NO TENGO HAMBRE**

—Pasta a la carbonara… Una ensalada César… Filet Mignon con salsa de queso azul… Solomillo poco hecho, vuelta y vuelta nada más… Ossobuco a la milanesa… Atún al jerez en lecho de puerros… Costillas a la barbacoa… Hmm, un salteado de champiñones a las finas hierbas… Y tartas de manzana. Dos. No, tres. Para acompañar, un cabernet sauvignon…

—¿Algo más, míster Hizuri? —preguntó el camarero. Ni una ceja se le movió…

—Eso bastará… Los demás, que pidan lo que quieran…


	14. Lábil

**LÁBIL**

 **lábil**

Del lat. _labĭlis_.

1\. adj. Que resbala o se desliza fácilmente.

* * *

Así soy yo. Mi piel está diseñada especialmente para eso. Para que tu mano se deslice sobre mi piel como el agua sobre las rocas. Fresca y fría, como un refugio de sombras en un día de verano.

Me gusta que me toques.

Adoro tus caricias. Y me recreo en el tacto de tus manos y muero por un abrazo.

Vivo de tu afecto, del cariño que me muestras…

Esas manos, cálidas y vivas, recorriendo mi escamosa piel, que me hacen sentir amada.

Quisiera crecer más y más, para poder envolverte en un abrazo solo mío…

Por completo…

* * *

.

 _¡Feliz 2016!_


	15. Carta a mi querida hija

**CARTA A MI QUERIDA HIJA**

Hoy nos han dicho que serás una niña. ¡Una niña! Estoy taaaan impaciente por conocerte. Tu padre ríe mientras acaricia mi panza, donde estás tú, mi niña.

Mi pequeño milagro.

Te escribo estas líneas para que quede testimonio escrito de mi amor por ti, antes incluso de tenerte en mis brazos (tu padre acepta mis rarezas con una sonrisa… Lo amarás. Es un sol de hombre…). ¿Que por qué esta carta?, te preguntarás… Porque aún recuerdo mi adolescencia, hija mía… Llegará un momento en que te enfadarás conmigo, me odiarás, te rebelarás contra el mundo y me dirás cosas de las que te arrepentirás toda tu vida.

Pero no importa.

Una madre perdona siempre.

Una madre ama siempre.

Recuerda mis palabras. Pase lo que pase, siempre tendrás mi amor, mi querida María.


	16. OTP

**_NOTA:_** _Capítulo clasificado T._

* * *

 **OTP**

 **(One True Pairing)**

Ogata Hiroaki era un alma cándida. De buen corazón, un alma pura y delicada incapaz de levantarle la voz a nadie. Y mucho menos, de pensar mal de nadie…

Pero resulta que aquella tarde, en Karuizawa, cuando vio a Tsuruga-san durmiendo pacíficamente en el regazo de Kyoko-san, no pudo evitarlo… Turbulentas imágenes de Katsuki montándoselo con Mio empezaron a poblar sus sueños por las noches… Enredados entre las sábanas, en la caravana, en el coche, en el plató, en el ascensor, de pie detrás de una puerta, en el suelo, en el sofá, en la bañera, en el autocar de la compañía… En la cama de Ogata mientras él los miraba…

Se despertaba siempre con el cuerpo calenturiento, empapado en sudor y con la bandera alzada, y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora…

Al día siguiente, no podía mirarlos a la cara… Les daba las instrucciones para la escena de medio lado, esquivando sus rostros, y ellos tenían que aguzar el oído para poder escucharle bien. Porque si se le ocurría mirarlos, a Katsuki y Mio, todas esas imágenes de sus sueños delirantes huían de su control y entonces le empezaban a zumbar los oídos, la vista se le desenfocaba, las mejillas enrojecían, sudaba en frío y las palpitaciones le daban la impresión de que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

Nervios, estrés, tensión, la presión por superar a su padre, decían…

Sí, mejor que crean eso, pensaba Ogata…


	17. Superfan

**SUPERFAN**

El día de la revelación pública de Tsuruga Ren como Hizuri Kuon, a Murasame Taira casi le da un síncope.

Era de todos conocida la admiración, rayana en el fanatismo, que Taira sentía por Hizuri Kuu, desde sus tiempos como Hozu Shuuei, cuando encarnaba en la televisión al pandillero adolescente.

—¡Oh, dios mío! ¡No me lo puedo creer…! —exclamaba, de rodillas y en éxtasis, frente al televisor, donde un rubio Tsuruga Ren contaba las razones para haber ocultado su nombre real durante tanto tiempo.

Pero el muchacho hace rato que había dejado de escucharle. Por su cabeza andaba gestándose un razonamiento iluminador.

 _Cain Heel era Tsuruga Ren, eso lo sabe ya todo el mundo…. ¡Y Tsuruga Ren es el hijo de Hizuri Kuu!_

 _¡He trabajado con el hijo de Kuu!_

 _¡HE TRABAJADO CON EL HIJO DE KUU!_

 _Ah, y con la nuera también…_

 _¡CIELOS, Y CON LA NUERA TAMBIÉN!_

Y ahí se desmayó.


	18. Esperando

**ESPERANDO**

Matsushima-san, director de la Sección de Actuación de LME, contenía su impaciencia como podía…

Se rumoreaba en los pasillos de la empresa que cierta joven actriz estaba a punto de graduarse del último experimento de Takarada Lory (entiéndase la Sección Love Me). Y de resultas, sería transferida de la Sección de Talentos de su compañero Sawara Takenori a la suya.

No veía la hora de que por fin se hiciese público.

Tenía grandes planes para la muchacha…

Pero lo primero que haría sería conseguirle un mánager que gestionara sus compromisos. Así, Yashiro-san podría descansar un poco…

Demasiado trabajo coordinando dos agendas, pobre hombre…


	19. Invisible

**INVISIBLE**

Las cualidades generales de un buen factótum residen en tres puntos principales: versatilidad, eficacia e invisibilidad.

Sí, debe ser capaz de desempeñarse en todos los menesteres que a tu patrón se le pasen por la cabeza… Disfrazarse de beduino o de lo que toque ese día, conducir una ostentosa limusina gigante, servir buenos cócteles, espantar moscones molestos y proteger a su pupila preferida…

Y todo esto, sin apenas interferir, sin hacerse notar… Viviendo las vidas ajenas sin ser parte de ellas, siendo el gran espectador de los dramas que se tejen ante tus ojos… En definitiva, ser invisible…

Tan invisible que nadie conozca tu verdadero nombre…

Excepto Takarada-sama, por supuesto…

Alguien tiene que firmarte los cheques a fin de mes…


	20. Segundo plato

**SEGUNDO PLATO**

Una mujer independiente. Un trabajo estable, altamente cualificada…

Una profesional.

¿Qué demonios hace entonces trabajando de niñera?

Al principio estaba bien… Era divertido… Lo que el chico no sabía lo compensaba con entusiasmo… Pero ahora solo la quiere en su cama cuando piensa en ella y no puede tenerla…

Y eso es insultante. Degradante…

Sus padres no la criaron para ser el segundo plato de nadie.

Debería buscarse a un buen hombre que la respete y recuperar su dignidad.

Si logra encontrarla entre las sábanas…


	21. Comer es amor

_Co-escrito con_ _ **Anansi's acolyte**_ _, producto de la lluvia de ideas de un domingo de biblioteca, cuando yo no estudié ni la dejé estudiar a ella :)_

* * *

 **COMER ES AMOR**

Kurosaki Ushio hubiera preferido a Kijima para el papel. Esa es la verdad. Tsuruga Ren era demasiado guapo para un comercial de alimentos precocinados. Pero cuando recibió la llamada de Takarada Lory, el presidente de LME en persona, 'recomendándole' que escogiera a Ren porque se iba a divertir mucho, no pudo decirle que no…

Y tenía razón el tipo… Muchísima razón…

Se moría de risa viendo los rubores de la muchacha en cuanto cortaban la escena. Es que su marido de ficción intentaba por todos los medios disuadirla de sentarse a cenar…

Pero más se reía, hasta acabar doblado en dos, a carcajada limpia, cuando la joven Mogami Kyoko le endosaba a su querido esposo la cena por la garganta. Y él tenía que poner buena cara ante la comida con sabor a plástico que se tenía que tragar…

Eso sí, a la hora del almuerzo (el de verdad), la cara se le cambiaba al muchacho cuando la chica se aparecía con un par de bentos para ellos dos… De tonto enamorado, sí…

A su mánager nunca se le veía a la hora de comer… ¡Qué extraño!


	22. Magia

**MAGIA**

A Jelly Woods siempre le ha apasionado su trabajo. Le encanta el poder transformar a una persona en otra. Y hacer que su belleza, esa belleza que la cotidianeidad esconde, sea vista y admirada por todos…

Cinco minutos… Denle cinco minutos y te convertirá a una muchacha sencilla, del montón, en una princesa. Tal como siempre debió ser.

Le llaman la Bruja por algo…

Magia. Eso es lo que hace, te dirá ella.

Solo la Bruja podía convertir a Tsuruga Ren en Corn…

¿O a Corn en Tsuruga Ren?

¿Cómo es que le dijo Kyoko-chan que era?


	23. Tekireiki

_Co-escrito con_ _ **Anansi's acolyte**_ _, producto de la lluvia de ideas de un domingo de biblioteca, cuando yo no estudié ni la dejé estudiar a ella :)_

* * *

 _Tekireiki = edad casadera._

* * *

 **TEKIREIKI**

Gracias a los dioses había pegado el estirón. Al cumplir los catorce su cuerpo había empezado a crecer y crecer, y ahora sobrepasaba a su padre en altura. Aún conservaba cierta apariencia infantil en los rasgos, pero se veía que iba a ser un hombre muy guapo. La mandíbula había adquirido firmeza, los pómulos tenían líneas más fuertes y definidas, pero su mirada seguía siendo dulce como la de un niño. Pero solo cuando él quería, claro.

Estos siete años se le habían hecho eternos, interminables… Siete años viendo cómo las cámaras la adoraban… Viendo los moscones rodeándola, queriendo devorarla. Y él, con las manos convertidas en puños, porque aún era 'un niño'… Rivales que con una sola mirada lo descartaban como competencia digna…

Así que el día de su cumpleaños, Uesugi Hiou no cabía en sí de gozo… Sus años de planes, de proyectos y elucubraciones para conquistarla, finalmente podrían ser puestos a prueba.

 _¡Por fin! Dieciocho años…_

 _Según la ley, ya puedo casarme. Dieciocho años para los varones. No se me puede considerar un niño nunca más._

 _Prepárate, Kotonami Kanae…_

 _Voy a por ti…_


	24. Lo que quiero (1)

**LO QUE QUIERO (1)**

Ella no quería ser una más de su colección.

Que le gustaba, claro que sí. Que se estaba enamorando de él, era más que probable… Pero le iba a romper el corazón si dejaba que se acercara más…

Sí, es muy profesional y tiene un sentido del humor fresco y alegre. Pero es un mujeriego. Los ojos se le van detrás de todo lo que tenga faldas.

Sí, es estupendo con los niños… Pero es con ellos más como un tío. El tío con el que te diviertes y que nunca se comporta en serio…

Tiempo después de aquella gala de _Dark Moon_ , había empezado a llamarla. Y ella que le había dado su número solo porque las demás lo hicieron… Nunca se esperó que de veras la llamara.

El caso es que empezaron a salir. Como compañeros de trabajo, se decía ella. Eran citas inocentes en lugares públicos, nada que pudiera considerarse romántico o parecido. Un café, una merienda, una visita al parque de atracciones con sus sobrinos… Cosas así…

Él nunca hizo nada que la hiciera sentir incómoda. Nunca intentó besarla, nunca se tomó libertades ni hizo bromas de doble sentido. Solo hablaban. Charlaban durante horas. Reían, hablaban de todo y de nada, o se contaban sus planes de futuro en esta profesión a la luz de las cámaras. Sus caminos se seguían cruzando una y otra vez en los platós y él bromeaba diciendo que un hilo rojo los unía.

Y un día se encontró deseando que la besara. Pero eso no pasó.

Ella se asustó de su propio corazón y cortó todo trato con él. Dejó de contestar a sus llamadas, dejó de pasar los descansos del rodaje con él. Hasta evitaba subir en el mismo autocar…

Ya estaba perdida…

Ella no quería ser una más de su colección.

Ella quería un hombre que la amara a ella. Solo a ella. Con la misma intensidad y el mismo fuego.

Si alguna vez Hidehito la mirara de la misma manera en que Tsuruga-san mira a Kyoko-san…


	25. Lo que quiero (2)

**LO QUE QUIERO (2)**

Los años empezaban a pesarle un poco a Kijima Hidehito. Estaba cansado… Cansado de ligues, cansado de cabezas huecas… Muy guapas, muy lindas y todo lo que tú quieras, pero cabecitas vacías, llenas de pajaritos y sin nada de sentido común…

Todo el mundo estaba sentando la cabeza, y él seguía atascado en la perpetua adolescencia.

¡Si hasta Ren-kun tiene novia formal!

Se impuso entonces un experimento. Quería demostrarse a sí mismo que podía salir con una mujer sin acabar en su cama. Que podría conocerla, conocerla de verdad, yendo más allá de un exterior hermoso. Porque tendría que ser guapa, eso sí. Ante todo, quería probarse a sí mismo que sería capaz de dejar atrás esa mezcla extraña de Casanova y Peter Pan que era él y finalmente crecer. Crecer para comportarse como un hombre adulto, serio y formal. Un hombre de quien sentirse orgulloso… Y con el celibato autoimpuesto como forma de crecimiento personal, se impuso la difícil tarea de encontrar a la elegida.

O no tan difícil…

Momose Itsumi siempre fue su primera opción. La conocía de antes, e iban a trabajar juntos de nuevo, y lo más importante, siempre había sido amable con él. Era joven, sí, pero conocedora de este frágil y voluble medio en el que vivían. Ella se había mantenido a salvo de la prensa rosa y sensacionalista manteniendo una actitud honesta y una vida transparente. Sus anteriores intentos de coqueteo siempre le resbalaron y nunca mostró el menor interés en él.

Momose-san sería perfecta para su experimento. Ella no se enamoraría de él ni él de ella. No le haría ningún daño y él maduraría por fin.

Pero un día las potenciales novias u objetivos desaparecieron de su radar. Como si su cerebro ya no las viera. Itsumi…, sus ojos solo veían a Itsumi. La buscaba en los descansos del rodaje. Quedaba con ella los fines de semana. Cuando tenía consigo a sus sobrinos, se presentaban en su casa. Se pasaba el rato mirando el reloj contando las horas hasta su próxima 'cita'. Porque nunca eran citas, no como las que él solía tener, desde luego. Pero quería verla, y si no podía, para eso tenía el teléfono.

Una mañana, no mucho después, se despertó pensando en una vida con ella.

Una tarde, se mordió la lengua para no preguntarle si le había echado de menos.

Una noche, quiso besarla más que nunca. El cuerpo le ardía, urgiéndole a probar sus labios. Pero no lo hizo.

Luego ella huyó.

Y Kijima Hidehito enloqueció.


	26. Lo que quiero (3)

**LO QUE QUIERO (3)**

Oohara Airi creía que lo había visto todo…

Pero jamás pensó que vería a Kijima-san con esa mirada desesperada en los ojos.

Allí estaba él, ante la puerta de la habitación de hotel que compartía con Itsumi en Kushimoto, a leguas y leguas de Tokyo, donde se supone que él debería estar, con aspecto de no haber dormido en días y el agua chorreándole de la cabeza a los pies, y las manos tensas aferrándose al umbral.

Pero no la miraba a ella. De hecho ni siquiera la veía… Sus ojos estaban clavados en su compañera, más atrás de ella.

Itsumi tenía la mano en la boca, ahogando una exclamación, puede que un sollozo, a juzgar por las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Airi miró a un lado, miró al otro, suspiró y se hizo a un lado. A Kijima le faltó tiempo para cruzar en dos zancadas la habitación.

—Dame una oportunidad… Déjame demostrarte que soy digno de ti… —dijo él, la voz ronca, suplicante, y tan cerca que Itsumi seguro que podía notar su aliento en la piel. Y también el agua que goteaba de sus ropas…

Airi pone los ojos en blanco. ¡Vamos! Si todo el mundo sabía que hacía meses que a Kijima no se le veía con nadie más que Itsumi… Ni discotecas, ni salidas nocturnas, ni ligues, ni siquiera un tonto coqueteo verbal con alguna compañera… Nada. Nadita… ¿Pero lo sabría ella?

Seguro que no.

Definitivamente no.

—Estoy atado a ti —tomó su mano con delicadeza, como si temiera que ella desapareciera—. Tú eres mi hilo rojo, Itsumi.

Airi echa de menos unas palomitas mientras contempla la escena. ¡Quién te ha visto y quién te ve, Kijima-san! Si hasta la prensa decía que se había vuelto un chico aburrido, como Tsuruga Ren…

A su amiga finalmente se le escapan las lágrimas, y Kijima, el donjuán reformado y enamorado, seca sus lágrimas con sus dedos, en un gesto tan dulce, tan lleno de ternura, que la muchacha se estremeció bajo su mano.

—Momose Itsumi, tú eres todo lo que quiero.

Eso fue lo último que escuchó Airi mientras tomaba su abrigo y salía de la habitación para dejarlos a solas.

Cuando bajaba en el ascensor para ir al restaurante del hotel —aquellos dos necesitaban un tiempo privado para dejar las cosas claras—, pensaba en que casi podría decirse que _Dark Moon_ , incluso siendo la clase de drama que era, ha sido el foco para la formación de nuevas y extrañas parejas…

Tsuruga y Kyoko, Kijima e Itsumi…

 _Humm... ¿Quedará alguien para mí?_

 _¿Ogata-san, quizás?_

 _Bueno, sigue soltero…_

 _Sí, cierto, es un poco mayor, pero muy formal…_

 _Con ese aspecto juvenil y delicado… No sé cómo no lo ha pescado alguien…_

 _¿Le gustarán las chicas? ¿Le gustarán los chicos? ¿Le gustaré yo?_

 _Bueno, supongo que solo hay una manera de averiguarlo…_


	27. Pizza al fin

_Co-escrito con_ _ **Anansi's acolyte**_ _, producto de la lluvia de ideas de un domingo de biblioteca, cuando yo no estudié ni la dejé estudiar a ella :)_

* * *

 **PIZZA AL FIN**

El trío Ishibashi por fin había convencido a Kyoko-chan para ir a comer pizza juntos después de la función de esa noche. Hikaru no cabía en sí de gozo. Yuusei y Shinichi cruzaban los dedos para que nada estropeara la ocasión deseada por tanto tiempo.

Estos dos, buenos amigos de su líder, habían diseñado desde hace siglos un plan de actuación para llegado el caso:

Shinichi se levantaría de la mesa para ir al servicio y desde allí llamaría por teléfono a Yuusei, que pretextaría cualquier compromiso familiar de última hora para irse de la cena. Una vez fuera, él llamaría a Shinichi, que también se marcharía dejándolos solos con alguna excusa similar.

Pues eso hicieron… Hikaru está tan absorto en su conversación con Kyoko que no advierte las intrigas de sus amigos. Y Kyoko… Bueno… Es Kyoko.

Así que pasado un rato después que Yuusei y Shinichi se han ido, es cuando Hikaru por fin se da cuenta de que está a solas con Kyoko-chan en lo que casi-casi parece una cita. Un rubor adorable en un hombre de veintidós años tiñe sus mejillas, mientras sus amigos contemplan sonrientes la escena desde la calle.

Desde su puesto de observación, todo parece ir bien. De hecho, parece ir genial… Kyoko y Hikaru conversan animadamente, ríen y terminan su cena. Y cuando Hikaru está ayudando a Kyoko-chan, cual caballero, a ponerse el abrigo, siente el hielo recorrerle los huesos y dejarlo congelado en el sitio. Sí, porque una sonrisa fantástica, de plástico, y puramente de mentira, de esas que esconden puñales y dagas varias, se acerca hecha carne en la persona de Tsuruga Ren. Hikaru se siente temblar de pies a cabeza dando las gracias a los cielos por seguir con vida después de que Tsuruga-san se llevara a Kyoko-chan con él.

Fuera, sus amigos se llevan las palmas a las mejillas en un gesto de conmiseración para con su amigo.

—Entonces era verdad… —suspira Yuusei.

—Los rumores eran ciertos… —añade Shinichi.

—Tsuruga-san y Kyoko-chan están saliendo —dicen a la vez—. ¡Pobre líder!


	28. Pasillo de flores

**PASILLO DE FLORES**

Me alegro tanto de haberte recuperado, Kyoko… Algo habré tenido que hacer bien en alguna otra vida —no en esta, desde luego…—, porque todavía no sé cómo has podido perdonarme. Siempre has sido mejor persona que yo…

Jamás tendré el valor de decirte cuánto has significado en mi vida… Jamás sabrás cuánto del hombre que hoy soy, te lo debo solo a ti… Me redimiste, Kyoko… Tomaste al muchacho estúpido y lo convertiste en un hombre. En alguien digno de ser llamado hijo por sus padres. En alguien que inspira respeto en vez de exigirlo. Destruiste al niñato y me creaste a mí…

Te lo debo todo…

Y hoy es el día…

El día que más que nunca pareces una princesa de cuentos de hadas. Ni siquiera el velo puede esconder tu sonrisa enamorada.

Refrenas el paso y te aferras al brazo que te conduce al altar, porque sé que si no, flotarías de felicidad.

Por fin lo veo, Kyoko. Por fin veo cómo debería ser el verdadero amor…

Mi querida amiga, mi vida, mi musa…, sé feliz…

Aunque no sea conmigo…


	29. Agridulce (1)

**AGRIDULCE (1)**

Después de nuestra primera cita, sabía que algún día nos casaríamos. Todos decían que éramos la pareja perfecta... Así que cuando el gran día llegó y él me pidió matrimonio, creí que me desmayaba de felicidad. Nos conocíamos de tiempo atrás, así que el noviazgo sería corto, en cuanto cumpliera yo los veinte, porque esa es una buena edad para formar tu propia familia. La boda sería en primavera y yo llevaría un vestido de ensueño, y él luciría guapísimo, para no variar…

Luego vendrían los hijos y la casa llena de risas infantiles. Niños con sus mismos ojos o con la risa sonora de su padre…

Pero todo eso jamás podrá ser.

Kuon Hizuri se encargó de matar mis sueños…

Asesino.


	30. Amargo (2)

**AMARGO (2)**

Ella no lo entiende…

No entiende cómo sigo yendo a buscarlo, noche tras noche…

No entiende que tengo que salvarlo…

Es culpa mía que él esté donde está…

Yo lo empecé todo.

Malos consejos llenos de buenas intenciones…

Es mi culpa que Kuon se haya perdido.

Es mi culpa que yo haya matado su inocencia.

No puedo rendirme.

No puedo…


	31. Ácido y metálico (3)

**ÁCIDO Y METÁLICO (3)**

 **(La venganza perfecta)**

Siete años…

Siete años y siempre con esa mirada de acero, fría, cargada de dolor y resentimiento…

Yo podría haberla ayudado, si me lo hubiera permitido… La habría hecho ver mundo, la hubiera subido a las pasarelas para que las cámaras la amaran… Y los hombres hubieran caído a sus pies para que ella les rompiera el corazón. Rotos… Igual de rotos que el suyo…

Le habría dado el poder de hacer con su vida algo más que vegetar. Algo más que ver pasar los días tras un cristal, rumiando sinsabores y tejiendo sueños de eterna venganza… Y con el tiempo, quizás, quizás sanar un poco. Quizás despertarse una mañana pensando en el futuro y no en el pasado.

Pero no, yo soy la madre de quien destrozó su vida. Pues claro que no soporta mirarme. Yo le recuerdo todo lo que perdió. Todos los sueños que no se cumplieron… Las vidas que no llegaron a ser… El amor que aún perdura…

Su hermana me dijo que lo primero que notó fue el olor. Y luego, al entrar y verla, su propio vómito se mezcló con la sangre en el suelo…

Mi Kuon no debe saberlo nunca…


	32. Sin palabras

**SIN PALABRAS**

Nunca lo ha dicho, al menos en voz alta, pero mi marido considera a Kyoko-chan como la hija que nunca tuvimos… Se le notaba en la forma que tenía de infundirle ánimos y valor para enfrentarse a nuevos desafíos. Siempre sabía qué decirle para evitar que se diera por vencida… O en la manera en que la dejaba desahogarse soltando alegatos e improperios de madrugada, que más de una vez nos dieron un buen susto… Y luego a la mañana siguiente, le ponía delante un té bien cargado y un buen desayuno tradicional para afrontar el nuevo día…

Pero sobre todo, se le notaba en las miradas amenazadoras y casi asesinas con las que obsequiaba a Tsuruga Ren cuando venía a presentar sus respetos. Porque una cosa es que su senpai la alcance a casa y otra bien distinta es que lo haga su novio. Y a mi marido le importaba un bledo que fuera el actor nº 1 de todo Japón… Era su niña. Y él novio debía comportarse o iba a tener una 'charla' con él…

Y mi marido no es mucho de hablar que digamos…

Así que sí, Kyoko-chan es como nuestra niña. No, es nuestra niña… Y mi marido jamás se ha sentido tan orgulloso como cuando la acompañó hoy al altar…

Pero…

¿Pero cómo es que se ha traído el cuchillo a la boda?

¿Y quién es ese hombre del suelo?


	33. Peligro de úlcera

**PELIGRO DE ÚLCERA**

¡MÁS NUNCA!

Nunca jamás le volverán a pillar para un proyecto como este…

¿Dónde quedaron aquellos rodajes tranquilos, donde la dificultad más grande era disimular el mal humor o la estupidez de la diva de turno?

Pues no. Ahora le ha tocado lidiar con una guerra abierta entre actores, y más de un intento de asesinato del que ha llegado a pensar que no fuera fingido…

Quién le mandaría a aceptar y meterse en camisas de once varas…

Si no lo supiera, pensaría que Cain Heel está loco, perturbado… Para encerrar y perder la llave… Y su hermanita… Un par de enfermos, eso diría si no lo supiera… Pero qué buenos actores son esos dos, por los dioses…


	34. Es de bien nacida ser agradecida

**ES DE BIEN NACIDA SER AGRADECIDA**

Cuando Shingai Seichi oyó decir su nombre a través del sistema de megafonía que se había instalado en el hall de LME, la copa de champán se le cayó de las manos.

En medio de las voces que le rodeaban casi no lo escucha, porque la mujer llevaba ya sus buenos tres minutos de agradecimientos, mezclando suspiros y lágrimas de dicha, mientras su marido reventaba de orgullo feliz en el patio de butacas.

—Mi eterno agradecimiento a Shingai-kantoku por concederme hace tantos años la oportunidad de ponerme por primera vez ante una cámara.

Allá, en la pantalla gigante de la pared del fondo, Hizuri Kyoko con la dorada estatuilla en sus manos.

Un Óscar.


	35. A rayas

**A RAYAS**

Arrgh, toda la noche con el niñato este, dejando que me toque, y yo mordiéndome las ganas de darle un buen zarpazo en las tripas, o de arrancarle la cabeza de un bocado… ¿Pero se puede ser más tonto? Canta bien, es cierto… Pero esa clase de música no es buena para la salud de mis delicadas orejas…

Porque una es una profesional, que si no…

Eso sí, tendrá que ducharse mil veces para quitarse mi felino olor de encima…


	36. Segunda vez

**SEGUNDA VEZ**

A Ruriko Matsunai se le dibujó una sonrisa cuando vio el reportaje en la prensa…

Y la foto… ¡Qué foto! El novio cargando a la novia en brazos, arrancándola de entre sus damas de honor, secuestrándola para llevársela del banquete. Ella, con un brazo estirado aún con el ramo en su mano… Los dos sonríen, felices, con un brillo que va más allá del papel impreso.

Pues bien que se revolvía ella aquella vez cuando él la llevó al estilo princesa…

Qué vueltas que da la vida…


	37. Víctima colateral

**VÍCTIMA COLATERAL**

El jefe me va a despedir…

No pude hacer la entrega a tiempo… Me va a despedir…

Y no puedo contarle la verdad… ¡Jamás me creería!

¿Cómo voy a decirle que esas cosas me hablaban? No, no puedo… ¡No puedo!

¿Y cómo le explico yo ahora que no tengo la bicicleta?

Hablaban… Tuve que dársela…

¿No estoy loco, verdad?


	38. Matchmaking

**MATCHMAKING**

Decidí en la universidad que Hiroaki fuera mi mejor amigo porque era el único que cuando hablaba conmigo me miraba a los ojos y no a los pechos…

Y no es que no le gusten las mujeres, no…

Es que es demasiado tímido… Demasiado reservado y demasiado honesto… Se lo guarda todo y un día acabará solo y el mundo se habrá perdido a la maravillosa persona que es él… O peor, se lo llevará una lagartona que le dejará la cartera seca…

¿No vendrá alguna buena mujer y me lo espabilará un poco?

¿Quizás alguna de las muchachas de _Dark Moon_? Un poco jóvenes, pero serias y profesionales…

Veamos, Kyoko-san ya tiene novio… Momose-san, también… ¿Y Oohara-san? Hmm… Sigue soltera, y últimamente me la encuentro mucho cuando voy a visitar a Hiro-kun.

¿Será que ella está 'interesada'?

¡Qué más da! Si no lo está, ya me encargo yo…

No, si ya me decía mi madre que podría haberme dedicado a casamentera… Pero siempre me gustó más dirigir las vidas de los demás en la ficción.

Y algunas veces en la vida real, lo reconozco…


	39. Uroboros (1)

**UROBOROS (1)**

Descúbreme.

Date cuenta.

Por los dioses, date cuenta.

No quiero hacerte esto.

Ódiame, échame de tu vida, pero descúbreme.

No quiero dañarte. No quiero perderte.

No confíes en mí.

Sae-chan, sálvate.


	40. Quimera (2)

**QUIMERA (2)**

Intenté olvidarte.

Algunas veces casi lo conseguí.

Pero entonces te encontraba de nuevo. La vida te volvía a poner en mi camino y los años de ausencia se convertían en arena al viento.

Yo sé que aquella muchacha que conocí aún vive en ti. Sé que existe. Pero solo podrás devolvérmela si haces las paces con tu pasado. Solo si te enfrentas a tus demonios con la verdad. Y tus errores, grandes y terribles, podrán entonces empezar a ser enmendados. Aunque tengas que volver a abrir tus heridas… Aunque dejen cicatrices…

Tu hija…

Solo ella puede salvarte.

Mientras tanto, te sigo esperando…


	41. Fénix (3)

**FÉNIX (3)**

No es que yo esté en contra del amor. Es solo que no es importante y no conduce a más que problemas…

La única vez que cedí a este sentimiento las consecuencias fueron desastrosas, para mí y para los demás. Y me quedó una hija como recordatorio vivo de mi ruina y de mis fracasos.

¿Cómo pude odiarla? ¿Cómo hice lo que hice? No podía amarla…

Ciertamente, dejarla atrás fue lo mejor para ella. Así al menos tendría una oportunidad de no mancharla, de no contaminarla con el desprecio, la rabia, la frustración…

Volvería a hacerlo.

Alejarme de ella por su propio bien…

Separarme y romper todos los lazos. Hasta los de sangre…

Está mejor sin mí.

Y hoy… Hoy me pregunta por la verdad. Me pregunta por su historia… Por nuestra historia… ¿La romperé aún más? ¿Le haré más daño? ¿Me volveré a quebrar?

Pero mi hija sobrevivió a mí… Sobrevivió sin mí… Y si a pesar del daño, a pesar de las heridas…, ella fue capaz de ponerse en pie… Si renació de sus propias cenizas…

¿Todavía hay esperanza para mí?


	42. Gracias

**GRACIAS**

Jamás pensé que llegaría un día en que te diría esto, pero muchas gracias, Mogami Kyoko.

Te debo mi felicidad.

Sho-chan hace años que no me llama Pochiri. Hace mucho que dejé de ser su mascota. Me llama por mi nombre. Mimori. Y me trata con respeto.

Oh, vamos, no pensarás que soy tan ciega… Yo siempre lo supe… Supe que para él no era más que su plan de emergencia cuando no conseguía a otra.

Y esa manía de hablar de mí misma en tercera persona, bueno, dicen que las divas y los locos lo hacen… Pues ni una cosa ni otra, querida, puro teatro…

Si esa fue la carta que me tocó jugar, pues es la que fue… Cualquier cosa me iba bien para mantenerme a su lado. Calentarle la cama, halagar su ego, ayudarle a secuestrarte… Sí, tu secuestro a cambio de un beso apasionado que me derritiera el cerebro…

Ya ves, me conformaba con eso… Tonta de mí…

Aunque siempre quise más… Mucho más…

Y un día, gracias a los dioses, él empezó a cambiar…

Sus besos se hicieron más tiernos, más reales, más sinceros…

Sé que siempre fui tu sombra, un eco sustituto de ti, pero en algún momento del camino, empezó a verme a mí…

Y él se dejó de artificios de pop idol, de ademanes visual kei y ficciones de divo, y me mostró al muchacho de Kyoto, al mismo que creció contigo. Me reveló sus ilusiones, me mostró su alma, me contó cómo te trató. Lo que te hizo.

Me contó la verdad.

Y por una vez mi orgullo de mujer casi se impuso a la tonta enamorada.

Pero luego me contó la conversación que tuvo contigo.

Cómo lo perdonaste.

Cómo encontraste sitio en tu corazón para el perdón y el afecto por aquel niño con el que te criaste.

¿Me creerías si te digo que lo cambiaste?

Así que gracias, Mogami-sama, me inclino ante usted.


	43. Dejar el nido

**DEJAR EL NIDO**

No debo llorar. No. Los hombres no lloran.

No lloraré… Sé que Matsushima-san lo hará muy bien, pero…

Yo puedo decir que la conozco desde la primera vez que cruzó la puerta de LME. Antes de que fuera alguien. Antes de que se hiciera un nombre a base de tesón y esfuerzo.

¡Es que trabajar con ella es cualquier cosa menos aburrido!

Lo mismo se te llena el despacho de flores y mariposas que de auras negras.

Lo mismo brilla el sol dentro de la oficina como baja varios grados la temperatura…

Además, los nuevos talentos ya no son tan educados ni profesionales. Ni por asomo…

En fin… No debo llorar…

Y pensar que casi me vuelves loco…

Quién me lo iba a decir…

Qué mayor te has hecho, muchacha.


	44. Dejado atrás

_Gracias a_ _ **Rashel Shiru**_ _._

* * *

 **DEJADO ATRÁS**

La primera vez en dos años y solo te dejo un recado.

Dos años y solamente te dejo un mensaje en la centralita de tu agencia.

Como si fuera un perfecto extraño. Un desconocido…

¿Qué dice eso de mí como padre?

Aunque siempre supimos que te irías.

Siempre supimos que esta vida nuestra no sería la tuya.

¿Pero cómo dejarte marchar? ¿Cómo dejarte ir?

Aún no tenías los quince, aún eras un niño.

¿Cómo no volvimos a por ti? ¿Cómo no te trajimos de vuelta?

Porque te fuiste con ella. La pequeña Kyoko-chan sería tu ancla, tu guía. Ella te mantendría firme en tu camino y te ayudaría a conseguir tus sueños.

Así que tu madre y yo nos tragamos las lágrimas y rezamos a los dioses.

¿En serio pensaste que dejaríamos solos a dos menores? ¿En el monstruo que es la ciudad de Tokyo?

Rezamos, sí, pero mantuvimos la fe en que mientras estuvieran juntos, estarían bien.

Nunca debiste haberla dejado marchar, hijo.

Algún día te arrepentirás…


	45. De perros y beagles

**DE PERROS Y BEAGLES**

Un gemido lastimero lo despertó. Un perro, fue lo primero que pensó.

Hasta que se acordó de que era Reino quien aullaba.

Lo encontró acostado en el futón en medio del salón, con las puertas del balcón abiertas de par en par, el frío viento meciendo violentamente las cortinas, peleando por desenredarse de las mantas y una expresión de pánico en sus ojos violetas.

Hace tiempo que había renunciado al ataúd y a las rosas. Se negaba a dormir confinado entre cuatro paredes, y como Miroku no le permitía dormir en el balcón, había hecho del salón su dormitorio.

Su amigo nunca supo muy bien lo que había pasado aquel día. Nadie le supo dar explicaciones, ni siquiera Reino. Bastante fue que tres días después de aquella estúpida ocurrencia suya de colarse en la boda de Kyoko, dejara de balbucear y volviera a hablar como una persona.

Desde entonces tiene pesadillas de las que despierta aullando como perrito abandonado y le aterrorizan los espacios cerrados.

¿Qué demonios le pasó en aquella boda?


	46. Feliz cumpleaños

_Gracias a_ _ **Rashel Shiru**_ _._

* * *

 **FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS**

Querida María, hoy cumples quince años, mi hermosa flor. Mi pequeña ya es una mujercita que sigue los pasos de su madre, en belleza y en la vida.

Tengo algo especial para ti. Una carta de tu madre... Sí, una carta. La escribió para ti el día que supimos que serías una niña. Espero que sepas disculpar a tu pobre padre, pero nunca tuve el valor ni las fuerzas para dártela. La sigo echando de menos, y la añoraré todos los días de mi vida. Pero tu madre no me dejó solo. Me dejó una parte de sí misma en ti. Una parte de ella que sigue viviendo en ti, hija mía. Su luz vive en ti.

Y dondequiera que esté, vela por ti.

Jamás lo olvides.


	47. Núbil

**NÚBIL**

 **(O del triunfo de la perseverancia y la paciencia)**

 **núbil**

Del lat. _nubĭlis._

1\. adj. Dicho de una persona y más propiamente de una mujer: Que está en edad de contraer matrimonio.

* * *

Desde la habitación que le habían dado para vestirse, podía oír los vanos intentos de sus hermanos y sobrinos por permanecer callados. Saben los cielos que realmente se esfuerzan por contenerse…

Sus manos tiemblan mientras se ajusta el velo y su madre le sonríe feliz.

Los nervios le tienen hecho un puño las entrañas, a ella, a la tigresa de LME, la que no le teme a nada…

¿Pero cómo había accedido a esto?

Ah, sí… Porque él quería una boda…

¿Pero por qué tenía que vestirse como un pastel de nata y merengue?

Ah, porque lo amaba. Por eso…

Las cosas que hace una por amor…


	48. Reconocimiento

_Gracias a_ _ **Rashel Shiru**_ _._

* * *

 **RECONOCIMIENTO**

No me merezco a Yoshimoto. La verdad es que no.

Ella ha estado a mi lado en mis peores tiempos, en mis años más oscuros, cuando el odio y la envidia llenaban mi alma.

Fue ella la que me aconsejó a poner por escrito mi rabia, como una forma de canalizarla y de sacarla fuera de mí.

Contra el mundo, contra todo, contra ella…

Yo le decía que repasaba mis guiones, pero las dos sabíamos bien que en vez de eso, yo estaba escribiendo. Y lo que escribía.

Tinta envenenada…

Pero Yoshimoto nunca se rindió.

Y cuando toqué fondo, cuando me llené de vergüenza y usé la violencia, ella me animó a enmendar mis errores y a buscar el perdón.

Sí, yo entré voluntaria a la Sección Love Me, ¿te lo puedes creer?

Y cuando creí que la perdía, el día del accidente, ella encontró aún fuerzas para no dejarme sola y hacerme llamar a Kyoko senpai.

Jamás podré pagárselo todo. Jamás podré agradecérselo lo suficiente.

Es la mejor.

 _[Texto manuscrito en la primera página del cuaderno titulado_ _ **Diario Blanco**_ _]_


	49. El (des)enlace

**_Aviso:_** _Personaje OC, no canon._

* * *

 **EL (DES)ENLACE**

He oficiado muchas bodas, muchísimas, pero ninguna tan accidentada como esta…

Primero, mientras los novios intercambiaban sus votos nupciales, el padrino empezó a hiperventilar y a ponerse rojo y finalmente se desmayó. No volvió en sí hasta que alguien (el novio, creo…) le gritó '¡Fans locas a la derecha!' para ponerse en pie de un salto con una mirada gélida que me dejó clavado en el sitio.

Luego, ciertamente había fans locas y fans locos por fuera de la iglesia, cual horda de zombis hambrienta, y por un momento pensé que no podríamos llegar a los coches, pero el padrino les dirigió esa mirada petrificadora y la turba nos permitió el paso abriéndose como las aguas del Mar Rojo.

En el banquete, algo pasó. Por lo visto, algún insensato había intentado asaltar a la novia. Fui testigo de cómo una nube negra se extendía entre los asistentes en dirección a un tipo de pelo blanco y ojos violetas, y que tuvo que huir para salvar la vida.

Mucho éxito en eso no tuvo, no.

Le alcanzaron…

¿Qué le hicieron? Ni lo sé ni me importa. Sí, sé que no es muy cristiano decirlo, pero es lo que hay. Sea lo que sea, se lo tiene bien merecido.

Al final se presentó la policía, un par de ambulancias, e incluso un camión de bomberos.

Ah, y un helicóptero.


	50. Love Me

**LOVE ME**

Me preguntan que por qué mantengo la Sección Love Me. Que por qué no la cierro y dedico esos recursos a otros fines.

No quiero.

No debo.

Jamás cerraré Love Me.

Siempre hay nuevos proyectos e ilusiones. Nuevas vidas, nuevas jóvenes a las que enseñarles a recuperar el amor. El amor a su trabajo, a su familia, a la vida… Pero sobre todo, el amor al amor…

Porque eso, señores, eso es lo más importante…

Sin amor no somos nada. Sin amor no somos más que cáscaras vacías, sombras de lo que podemos llegar a ser…

El amor nos somete y nos libera. Hace que tu pequeño mundo sea aún más grande y nos enseña a volar.

Porque sí, repito, el amor es lo más importante.

Y eso lo saben muy bien todas mis niñas Love Me.

 **\- - FIN - -**

* * *

 _Quedan más, pero hasta aquí llegamos. En un manga que lleva casi catorce años publicándose, necesariamente hay personajes efímeros, otros que permanecen lo que dure su arco y luego desaparecen, hay también otros más constantes pero siempre en segundo plano. Así que en algún momento, mientras escribía estos drabbles y viñetas, tenía que hacer el corte y decir 'hasta aquí'. ¿Y quién mejor que Takarada Lory y su defensa y exhortación al amor?_

 _Gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura. Nos vemos en la próxima._


End file.
